winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 221
Charmix Power is the twenty-first episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis Lord Darkar sends the Trix into the Wildlands to capture Bloom, who is vacationing with her friends. Icy, Stormy, and Darcy use their magic to send an army of forest creatures after them. In the confusion, Aisha and Stella are separated from the others and surrounded by monsters. Plot As the Winx's vacation continues with Stella planning a beach fashion show for the Specialists, Stella and Aisha's opposing personalities are creating tension between the two; especially since camping is not Stella's idea of fun. Meanwhile, Darkar tries to open the portal to Relix but fails. He needs the Dragon's Flame to open the portal and sends the Trix to capture Bloom. But he also informs them that the Wildlands are magic-free zones. Worried that they will not have enough power to deal with the Winx and Specialists, Darkar reassures the Trix that their Gloomix will grant them enough power to assist them. Once the Trix are teleported to the Wildlands, they start thinking of a plan to capture Bloom and deal with her friends since they are clearly outnumbered. They then hear wild animal sounds and Darcy sees their solution. At their campsite, the girls are asleep in their tent, but Bloom wakes up, startled by the noise. She steps out and speaks to Sky about it. He says he had not heard anything but also mentions that it would be quite romantic out here if it were just the two of them. He then reassures Bloom that he will keep them safe so that she and her friends could enjoy their vacation. Bloom eventually returns to sleep. By then, the Trix had lured the wild animals to where they are stationed and Darcy manages to put the creatures under her control. The next day, the girls decide to make postcards for their parents. Once Stella awakens, Aisha teases her about beauty rest. And when Musa mentions the postcards and Stella shows slight reluctance in sending one, Aisha asks why. Stella then avoids the question and gets a drink. That is when Bloom informs Aisha that Stella's parents are divorced, and despite how strong she comes on, Stella is sensitive about that subject. Starting to feel left out once more, Aisha walks into the woods with a sleeping Piff to collect her thoughts, and especially feeling horrible for accidentally offending Stella. Once alone, Aisha cries to herself, realizing that she still does not know much about her new friends. To make matters worse, the hypnotized animals are tracking the Winx and nearing them. Back at the campsite, the Winx are almost ready for their fashion show with the Specialist's anticipation in tow. But Stella is getting worried about Aisha as she is not back yet. This prompts Bloom to mention that they were not exactly getting along either, which Stella agrees. However, Stella takes the initiative to find Aisha while their friends start the show. Once Aisha had calmed down, the animals have found her and when Aisha tries to find her way back, she gets lost and starts to get scared. She tries to awaken Piff in a panicked state when Stella startles her. When Aisha asks why she is here, Stella explains that she wanted Aisha to join her fashion show. This shocks Aisha but Stella also admits her own insecurities and that she too feels left out at times; Stella empathizes with Aisha and that is reason she wants Aisha to join her. Aisha is overjoyed to hear that and the two make up, moving past their disagreements. Thus, allowing Stella to earn her Charmix. But their happy moment is short-lived because the wild animals appear and begin attacking them. Stella fends them off briefly with her new found powers. But since it is still dangerous, the two proceed to run away. But the animals remain on their tail and get even closer. Their friends however, are starting to worry about them. Riven decides to go track them down, and tells them all that sitting around is not going to help. Musa follows him and tries to tell him that he should not be so blunt about things, but Riven is just being honest and wants Musa to at least think before she answers his questions. This annoys Musa and she heads off elsewhere to cool down. Brandon notices this and goes to talk to her. As Riven continues his search, he notices different animal tracks that follow a consistent path, which is very unusual and so he follows them. Meanwhile, Brandon talks to Musa about the two's constant arguments and never seeming to work past them. Musa agrees and Brandon explains that being honest is the best solution. But Musa wonders if she can do that and Brandon suggests to follow Riven and see to it the best of her abilities. Musa takes his advice and follows Riven. When Musa reaches Riven, he had been spying on the Trix setting up a trap for them. Seeing this, Musa decides to go warn the others this sparks Riven's curiosity as she seems content in leaving him with Darcy. Musa confidently says she will trust him, leaving him speechless but nevertheless okay with it. And with that, Musa heads off to warn the others, she is overjoyed by her own willingness to trust Riven and this earns her her Charmix. However, Stella and Aisha is still in trouble and this time Stella uses her Charmix for a signal flare. This alerts the others to their location and they head off to find them with Brandon getting there faster; and just in time, because Stella and Aisha were cornered. Their friends have rejoined them but that does not mean they are safe because now the animals charge for all of them! They take off running but it is clear to them the animals are not acting normal and Musa reaffirms this and informs them that she had seen Darcy hypnotizing the animals. Nearing their trap, the Trix hear noises and are excited to see that the Winx will eventually fall into their trap, unaware that Riven has been keeping a close eye on them. As the group runs further, they near the traps laid out and Riven stops them. With his knowledge, he leads his friends footing in order to avoiding setting off the trap. But once in the clearing, the monsters close in on them and although they want to get further, they reach the cliff and now, they have nowhere to go... Major Events *Stella and Aisha have a bit of conflict due to their opposing personalities, though they later reconcile and have a better understanding of each other. *Stella admits her own insecurities and earns her Charmix. *Musa openly places her trust in Riven and earns her Charmix. *The Winx, Specialists and Pixies are cornered by the aggressive animals. Debuts *Crystal of Power (mentioned) *Dragodons *Stella’s Charmix *Musa’s Charmix Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Stella **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy *Villains **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Darkar *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Animals **Kiko Spells Used *Mirror Flare - Stella used against the wild animal. *Max Volume - Musa used it against the wild animal. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *We're Back Again *A Love Will Bloom *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *Stella's swimsuit seems to be a shout-out to the female lifeguards of Baywatch. *This is the first appearance of Tecna's Season 2 and 3 civilian outfit. *This marks the first appearance of Stella's and Musa's Charmix. Mistakes *As Stella talks about her swimsuit, Flora's bangs are missing their highlights. *While Darkar tries using the Codex, Icy is standing to the left of Stormy, whereas Darcy was standing to her right. But, after the Codex failed to open the portal to the Relix, Icy and Darcy switched places. *After teleporting to the Wildlands, Darcy's glove is missing. *When Brandon defends Aisha and Stella from the animals, his sword is blue rather than its usual green. It stays blue for the remainder of the episode. *There are times where Aisha's camping outfit is missing her headband (which is eventually forgone for rest of the episode). *There are many times where Flora's hair is not tied into pigtails and even lacking the hair ties. *As Stormy and Icy are setting the trap, Stormy's glove is colored in completely. *The front part of Sky's hair is the same shade as the rest of his hair. WCEp221Mistake(1).png|Darcy's missing glove. WCEp221Mistake(2).png|Stormy's incorrectly colored in glove. WCEp221Mistake(3).png|Brandon's sword is the wrong color. WCEp221Mistake(4).png|Sky's front part of his hair is the same color as the rest. WCEp221Mistake(5).png|One of the many times Flora's hair is not in piggy tails. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 2 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes